


can't stop, won't stop

by itsahockeyplay



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahockeyplay/pseuds/itsahockeyplay
Summary: Sid trusts Zhenya to take care of him, lets himself be so vulnerable, and Zhenya loves every second of it.





	can't stop, won't stop

**Author's Note:**

> here have some porn i guess. the title makes 0 sense but i hate titling things so sorry guys.
> 
> also do y'all know there aren't any really good synonyms for "wide"?? like the closest thing that comes to it is "enlarge" i guess but if i ever read "[person] enlarged their eyes" i'd be too busy laughing my ass off to actually continue reading. so there's a lot eye-widening goin' on in this. sidney has really pretty eyes, okay.

Zhenya ties Sid's left ankle to the bed and stands back to survey his work. Sid's arms are tied up above him and his legs spread, ankles tied to the bedposts. Zhenya clambers onto the bed and settles between Sid's legs, rubbing his thigh.

He bites his lip. "You're comfortable, yes?"

Sid sighs. "Yes, G, I'm comfortable."

He tips forward before stopping. "Yes, but you're sure you're feeling okay?" He's expecting an immediate and exasperated _Yes_ as a response, so when Sid pauses instead, he stares at him, heart beating fast.

Sid looks deep in thought. "Well, now that you've asked me fifty times, I think everything's suddenly different and I'm going to change my answer."

Zhenya frowns. "Sorry for being _nice_."

"Geno," Sid says, tilting his chin forward, "c'mere. Kiss me."

Zhenya goes. He tries to continue frowning but it's hard to when Sid's kissing him, his mouth soft and sweet.

When Sid breaks the kiss, he smiles up softly. "Geno, we're good. I'm good. We planned this out, and it's gonna be great. Unless you don't want to do this anymore, in which case you could untie me and we could watch some TV instead."

It's true — they'd blocked off an entire evening. They didn't get to do this very often, mainly because they were far too busy during the season and they didn't see each other too often over the summer, but they both loved it whenever they could.

So they'd spent the whole day simmering in anticipation, exchanging looks, hyperaware of each other. Ran errands, ate food, silenced their phones — made sure _nothing_ was going to interrupt them. Anyone who said scheduled sex was boring needed to up their game.

"Of course I wanna do. Yes, okay, you're right," Zhenya says, shoving his worry to the side and settling himself over Sid before dipping down to kiss him again.

"I'm always right," Sid says, but Zhenya is a generous, forgiving man, so he overlooks the remark.

"Okay, rules. You remember?"

Sid nods. "I can't do or say anything to force you to go faster." He wriggles a little and adds: "Basically, I've, uh, decided to let you be in charge. Of this."

He kisses Sid again. "Good," he murmurs against Sid's lips, and he starts by slowly working his way down Sid's body with his mouth, pausing to bite at his nipples until they're red and puffy and Sid's shifting under him, breathing harder. He sucks marks into the V of his hipbones, one on each side for the sake of symmetry.

Sid's half-hard already, his pretty cock turning pink, and Zhenya takes a moment to close his mouth around its head, suck until Sid's jerking his hips up. Zhenya moves back, looking down at him with faux disappointment. "Stay still."

"Sorry, sorry," Sid says, just slightly out of breath. "Won't happen again."

Zhenya doubts that, but the certainty in Sid's voice delights him because the entire _point_ is to get rid of that certainty. Sid trusts Zhenya to take care of him, lets himself be so vulnerable, and Zhenya loves every second of it.

But Zhenya doesn't say any of that aloud. Instead, he sits back onto his heels, staring down at Sid. "You sure?" he asks, raising his eyebrow and injecting as much doubt as he can into the words.

Sid narrows his eyes, tilts his chin up. "Yeah, of course."

Zhenya bites down on a smile and shrugs. "We'll see."

"Guess we will," Sid says, "if you ever actually start."

It's Zhenya's turn to narrow his eyes at Sid, who's looking up at him with the corner of his mouth turned up. Both of them know when the other is pushing their buttons; both of them let it happen and play along.

"Okay," Zhenya says, leaning down to suck right below Sid's right hipbone, hard enough Sid lets out a harsh exhale. "Remember you ask for this," he says, looking up at Sid.

When Sid smiles at him, it's sincere, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. "Yeah, I know what I'm getting with you."

Zhenya can't help his returning smile, his heart swelling because he loves Sid so much it still leaves him breathless. He's been in love before, again and again, because he falls in love intensely and quickly. It always fades, after a while, but Sid — Sid's the first person who makes him feel just as intensely as he did when he first fell in love with Sid's dumb laugh and Sid's annoying habit of texting him in the middle of the night to discuss weakness in his game and Sid's willingness to laugh at jokes that weren't even funny and just _Sid_.

And, well — Zhenya's heart is so full, the only thing he can do is bite out, "You have ruined me for anyone else," in Russian and lean up to kiss Sid, hovering over him, moving from his lips to his cheeks to the tip of his nose.

"G," Sid says, scrunching up his nose, and it's obvious he's trying not to giggle. "C'mon, I thought we were being all intense and sexy."

"Yes," Zhenya says, "and you ruin it. Thanks, Sid."

"Guess I'm the worst, huh?" Sid says, still grinning, eyes crinkled, looking far too pleased with himself.

Zhenya has to bury his head into Sid's neck, smiling as he says, "Yes, Sidney Crosby sucks."

He knows exactly what Sid's response will be and Sid doesn't disappoint: "If you ask nicely, maybe."

Zhenya groans in annoyance, pulling back and rolling his eyes. "So bad," he says, "as always," even though he wants to burst out laughing at Sid's ridiculousness, because really, he can't encourage this.

"You love it," Sid says.

Instead of saying something like, "Yes, I do," Zhenya pats Sid on the chest and says, "Okay, enough talk. Let's fuck."

He turns toward the bedside drawer and Sid says, "The romance is dead," from beside him, voice dry. He isn't looking, but he knows Sid probably rolled his eyes.

He pulls out what he needs — lube, and the newest additions, a butt plug and a prostate massager — and drops them onto the bed.

Sid tracks him with his eyes, licking his lips when he sees Zhenya pick up the butt plug and slide down his body. "That's new."

They've discussed it, but Zhenya hadn't told Sid he'd already bought one. "I'm full of surprises," Zhenya says, running a hand up Sid's inner thigh, and Sid sucks in a quick breath. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Sid says. "I was just surprised, is all." He raises his eyebrow. "You got any more surprises for me?"

"Maybe." He sucks down Sid's cock and Sid breathes out, "Fuck," but otherwise stays still. "You'll find out," he says when he pulls off. He lubes up his hand and starts jacking Sid off, light and without any real intent.

"Guess I will," Sid says and the only indication Zhenya's jerking him off is the way he bites his lip, flutters his eyes shut before opening them again.

Well, that has to change.

Zhenya leans up and kisses him, open-mouthed, still moving his hand at a slow, torturous pace. He breaks off and Sid chases his mouth, capturing his lips again and pulling him back down.

He takes his hand off Sid's cock — Sid makes a small, disgruntled noise in the back of his throat — and brings it up to tweak one of Sid's nipples. This time when he pulls back, he ignores Sid chasing his mouth and instead moves down, sucking kisses onto his neck, down his collarbone, tugging with his teeth at one nipple while he rolls the other in his fingers.

He doesn't know how long he stays there, switching back and forth between the two — the fact that he has a bit of an oral fixation is no secret — but it's long enough for Sid to say, "Come on, G. _Do_ something."

Zhenya pauses and props his chin up on Sid's chest, raising his eyebrow as he reaches up to tap at the rope binding Sid's hands to the headboard. "What this mean?"

Sid frowns but doesn't answer.

"What it mean, Sid?" Zhenya repeats, his other eyebrow joining the one that's already raised.

Sid lets out an explosive sigh and his frown turns more into a pout. "That I agreed to you being in charge."

A lesser man would be offended and worried about the sullen answer, but Zhenya's just a little offended. He makes to pull away, saying, "This two strikes, Sid, want me to stop?"

Sid's eyes widen. "No! No, I don't."

Zhenya pauses and waits, tilting his head to the side.

Sid's eyes skitter over him and land somewhere to his right. "I'm sorry, I'll — I'll be good."

Zhenya thumbs at Sid's bottom lip and he snaps his gaze to Zhenya's face. "You sure?" Sid's eyes are so wide. "Sure you don't want help?"

Sid's mouth falls open a fraction, his cheeks pinking. "No, I can do it."

It's always hard at first because it takes Sid some time to warm up. Once Sid's comfortable, though. Well. Zhenya's always known what a lucky man he is.

Zhenya smooths his hand down Sid's neck, wrapping it lightly around Sid's throat so he can feel the way his Adam's apple bobs. "Okay, trust you. If you say you'll be good, you'll be good." He tightens his grip just a fraction, enough to make Sid's breath stutter. "Now, let me, yes?"

He doesn't wait for any agreement before resuming what he was doing, tugging and biting and pinching. At a particularly hard tug, Sid inhales sharply, and Zhenya looks up.

Sid stares down at him, hazel eyes almost completely swallowed by his pupil, mouth wet and pink and open.

Zhenya takes that as a sign to move further down, kissing Sid's swollen cock — it's beading with precum — before grabbing handfuls of Sid's ass and pulling his cheeks apart.

The lube's sitting right there, under Sid's thigh, and the original plan was to finger him, but Zhenya can't resist — he moves forward and licks across Sid's hole.

" _G_ ," Sid says, his thighs flexing around Zhenya's head as he tries to rock down. "Yes."

Zhenya grins and grips Sid's thighs harder to stop him. If Sid really wanted to, he could easily overpower him, but the point is that Sid _doesn't_ want to.

Zhenya closes his eyes and just goes for it. He flattens and hardens his tongue and licks until Sid is nice and wet and then moves back to see the way Sid's hole glistens just a little, fluttering around nothing. Before Sid can complain — and Zhenya knows Sid _would_ complain — he dives back in, pointing his tongue to gently prod at Sid's hole.

"Oh, _oh_. God, Geno, yeah, just like that."

Zhenya ignores him, as always. He loses himself, as always, kissing and licking and sucking until Sid's panting, his hips pushing down gently, trying to get closer.

He trails up, mouthing at Sid's balls until Sid's saying, "Fuck, c'mon Geno, please, make me come."

Usually, he loves it when Sid begs, but not tonight. When he moves away, Sid bucks his hips, trying to go after him. Zhenya presses him to the bed and says, "Third time you not listen, Sid. Three strikes and you're out, yes?"

Sid's eyes fly open. His nipples are still such a pretty, puffy pink and his forehead's beading with sweat. "No, Geno, please don't stop, please."

"You say you not going to mess up again, Sid," Zhenya says, staring down at him. He runs a finger up Sid's dick, enjoying the way Sid's mouth clicks shut. "You did."

"I won't, I won't again."

"I don't believe," Zhenya says. "We not even really start and you already break rules three times. Always talking."

Sid's cheeks flush even further. He avoids eye contact as he whispers, "Maybe...maybe I need some help."

Zhenya's dick twitches. "Yeah?" he says, his voice rough.

Sid nods, still avoiding his eyes. "Yeah."

Originally, the gag had been a gag gift — and hadn't Tanger been so very satisfied with himself for that pun — but they use it every once in awhile. If it were up to Zhenya, he'd probably gag Sid most of the time they had sex. Not because he wants Sid to shut up but because he loves the way it looks, the way Sid sounds when he has it on, the way he can only communicate through his body. Sid, though, has to be in a specific mindset to wear it, let alone ask for it.

Zhenya pulls open the bedside drawer again, pulling out the black ball gag. Sid lifts his head off the pillow, just enough so that Zhenya can fit the gag in his mouth and tie it at the back of his head, running his hands through Sid's hair to make sure nothing's stuck.

"Comfortable?" he asks, and Sid nods. He traces Sid's lips around the gag, stretched wide and so soft, and Sid closes his eyes and sinks into the pillow, sucking the gag into his mouth just a bit.

Zhenya positions himself so his mouth is near Sid's balls. "You interrupt me, so I'm gonna have to start over." He pulls Sid's cheeks apart and repeats what he had been doing before, ignoring the muffled, unintelligible words from Sid — which almost sound like 'Not fair' if you're creative — and losing himself in it.

He doesn't know how long he stays there because he's always loved eating his partner out: the taste, the sounds, the feeling of making someone feel good; he doesn't know how people _don't_ get off on it. But that also means it's so, so easy to block everything out, including time. Usually, when his partner's had enough, they let him know, but Sid doesn't have that option.

So he lets himself enjoy it, ignoring the way Sid's making small, muffled sounds behind the gag that sound a lot like his name, and when he's decided enough is enough, he stops and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, staring up to check on Sid.

Sid's red everywhere — his cheeks, his chest, his cock. He lifts his head up and stares down at Zhenya with wide, pleading eyes, and Zhenya can't resist thumbing at his hole, which is a little loose and very wet thanks to his efforts.

Sid makes a noise and drops his head back, eyes squeezing shut. He shudders, his cock twitching.

It's probably about time Zhenya got started. He flips open the lube and drizzles some onto his fingers, rubbing at Sid's entrance before slowly, slowly pushing. Sid relaxes around him, letting out a sigh, and Zhenya pushes in further, crooking his finger until Sid's hips press down urgently and he lets out a small noise.

Zhenya pulls his finger out and adds more lube before pushing in slowly with two, allowing Sid to adjust and then nailing his prostate with every thrust. He adds another and stretches his fingers inside Sid, pressing up. Sid lets out a small grunt; he's shifting, his body moving in small twitches in time with Zhenya's fingers — his biceps flexing, his hands clenching, his abs tensing.

When Zhenya leans down and licks around his fingers, rubbing at Sid's prostate in small circles, Sid tilts his head back and lets out a soft groan.

Zhenya pulls his fingers out and wipes them on Sid's thigh, ignoring the discontent noise Sid makes, the way he squeezes around nothing. It isn't easy, of course, but Zhenya's a strong man.

He drizzles lube all over the butt plug before pushing it in. There's a little bit of resistance at first but then Sid relaxes and lets it in, humming in the back of his throat.

Zhenya straightens up and watches as Sid gets used to it. When Zhenya fiddles with the base a little, Sid clutches the plug and groans.

"New plug," he says unnecessarily. "Supposed to be great for prostate stimulation." His English is much better than before, better than what the media thinks, but he still pronounces the words carefully.

Sid groans again, eyes shut and head pressing down.

"What you think? Does it stimulate prostate?" Zhenya asks with a shit-eating grin.

Sid glares at him. Well, tries to glare at him — it's ruined by the way his face slackens in pleasure a few seconds in, and the only thing Sid's really accomplished is encouraging Zhenya.

Zhenya kisses up his chest, hovering over his face. "Wanna come?"

Sid's panting through his nose, curls a mess, matted down onto his forehead. He blinks up at Zhenya before nodding.

"Okay, think you figured out how plug works, so try to make yourself come," he says. He runs a hand up Sid's side, kisses whatever part he can reach, and Sid turns into him, his cheek sliding against his. He offers words of encouragement, slipping into Russian because he knows exactly how much that riles Sid up.

When Sid's got a good rhythm going — and he can tell by the way his groans are short, staccato — he grins and says, "Doing so well, Sid." He adds in the flattest American accent he can: "Really bringing your A game. Grinding it out. Giving one hundred and ten percent. Really — "

He knows Sid processes what he's saying when he stop and groans, only this time, it isn't a 'wow you're blowing my mind' groan, it's a 'why are you like this' groan. He brings up his knee to try to get Zhenya in the side, but the way he's tied up means it's so gentle it just makes Zhenya laugh.

"Sorry, sorry," he says, kissing Sid's shoulder. He really isn't. "Okay, start again."

Sid bumps Zhenya's cheek with his nose and Zhenya leans back to see Sid glaring at him.

"Poor Sid," Zhenya coos. "I'm so mean!" He reaches down and grasps the base of the plug. "How about I help, yes?" He rocks the plug gently, never pulling it all the way out, just grinding it against Sid's prostate. When Sid's eyes are shut, his hips rocking down every time Zhenya pushes, his breath aspirated around the gag, he lets go.

Sid furrows his brow, sucking at the ball gag, but gets right back to it.

Zhenya reclines on his side, slowly jerking himself, mouth open. He loves the way Sid's body works — his abs shuddering, ass flexing and unflexing, neck long, tendons standing out, his collarbones biteable, and that — that sounds like a good idea.

He leans in and bites at Sid's collarbone, his hand still working himself. Sid jerks, groaning, and Zhenya flickers his eyes down, recognizing the way Sid's toes are curling, his thighs twitching, the way he's breathing brokenly.

"Stop," he says, and when Sid doesn't listen, Zhenya grasps his chin and looks him in the eye. "Stay still, Sid."

Sid stops, whining. He looks so confused and Zhenya feels a thrill down his spine.

"You were about to come," Zhenya explains. "I never said you could. Not yet."

Sid whines again, higher, and Zhenya pulls out the plug slowly. Sid clenches down around nothing and Zhenya decides enough's enough — he needs to come, now.

He unties Sid's ankles and brings up his knees, pushing them up into his body. Zhenya lubes himself up and aligns himself before rocking in gently, biting his lip hard and cursing when his balls hit Sid's ass.

Sid wraps his legs around him and pulls, clamping down around him, and Zhenya moans, pushing out and then in, slowly starting up a rhythm.

He kisses Sid's neck, pressing himself down, covering Sid with his body. He's panting, cursing with every other breath, and he knows this won't last long.

He pulls back and stares down at Sid, noting the way his long lashes fan out, the flush on his cheeks. He's biting the gag again, and he flutters his eyes open, staring at Zhenya with so much trust and love, it's like being checked into the boards. He comes, collapsing onto his elbows, making sure he doesn't crush Sid beneath him, grinding in as he rides out his orgasm. He stays there for a little bit, catching his breath, before kissing Sid's chest absently and pulling out.

Sid's chest is heaving, his hands clenching and unclenching above him. He plants his feet onto the bed and pushes up, so Zhenya pulls out his legs and ties him up again. He looks for the plug and shuffles closer to Sid's ass, dropping it right next to him and pulling Sid's cheeks apart.

A little bit of come trickles out. "Fucking fuck," he says faintly, and pushes it back in with his thumb before sliding in the plug again.

Sid arches up off the bed. Zhenya moves up to swipe his thumb across Sid's lower lip, tracing the way it's shaped around the gag. "Try to make yourself come again, κотенок," he says, and when Sid just stares up at him, he answers the unasked question: "No, you don't get to come yet. You're going to do this a little bit longer for me, okay?"

Sid closes his eyes and breathes out harshly, straightening a little before nodding, and he does exactly that — tightens and relaxes around the plug until he's about to come before Zhenya makes him stop. Each time, the frustrated, pleading noises he makes get louder. He's stopped looking at Zhenya each time he's asked to stop, keeping his eyes shut, and he's taut everywhere, breathing hard. Zhenya knows he can't get hard this quickly again but _fuck_ his body is trying.

After the fifth time Zhenya makes him stop, Zhenya thumbs at his jaw to remind him to relax it. "So good, just a little bit more," Zhenya whispers, swiping his thumb across the still-tense joint.

Sid's nod is jerky and sharp. When Zhenya pulls out the plug, Sid sags into the bed. His cock looks so hard it has to hurt, and for a second, Zhenya feels a little bad about making Sid think he's going to get to come now.

He gets over it really quickly.

He lubes up the prostate massager and pushes it in quickly, making sure he's positioned it correctly. It isn't big, but when he clicks it on, Sid arches up off the bed, his loud moan muffled behind the gag, and Zhenya _loves_ that gag.

He props himself on his elbow next to Sid and clicks up through all the settings before settling onto the highest, and Sid's _loud_ , now. When he thinks Sid's about to come, he stops. Sid writhes, pulling at the tethers tying him down, and lolls his head to the side, blinking up at Zhenya. His eyelashes are clumped together and he's making these sounds rhythmically — it sounds a lot like a muffled _please, please, please_.

"Shhh," Zhenya soothes, resting a hand on Sid's cheek. Sid pushes into it, and Zhenya continues, "you'll get to come, I promise. Just not yet."

Sid makes a broken sound, squeezing his eyes shut, but he nods. Zhenya stops himself from reaching down and jerking Sid's red, red cock a few times but then does it anyway to hear the desperate noise Sid makes, the way he pulls at the rope. He isn't known as The Bully for nothing.

He cycles through the settings, settling on each for a little bit before landing on the highest and watching Sid get close, so fucking close, before stopping and starting all over again. He does it again and again, watching the way Sid reacts, watching the gorgeous way his body tenses and relaxes, until Sid honest-to-god _sobs_.

Sid's tucked his face into his bicep and Zhenya smooths Sid's hair down the side of his face. Sid looks up at him, and his eyes are wet.

"God, Sid," Zhenya says, his voice hoarse, and Sid whines and shuts his eyes again, burying his face further into his bicep.

Zhenya turns the massager back on and this time, he doesn't stop. He waits until Sid's cries are urgent, until he's looking at Zhenya with wide eyes, and when Zhenya realizes Sid's stopping himself from coming because Zhenya hasn't said he could, he curses and reaches down to grip Sid's cock before saying, "You can come, Sid."

It takes a few seconds before Sid's coming _hard_ , and it looks almost painful, the way Sid tries to curl in on himself, the way he cries out. Zhenya works him through it and the vibrations make it more intense. Sid rides it out before going boneless and sinking down.

Zhenya takes his hand away and lowers the vibration setting but doesn't turn it off. Sid furrows his brow and stares at Zhenya, shifting, trying to get away. He ungags Sid and the first thing Sid says is: "It's too much, fuck, G, it's too much."

Zhenya hears him, but he's more focused on the way Sid's voice is hoarse and raspy, as if he'd been choking on Zhenya's dick rather than gagged. 

"G, please," Sid says, his breath hitching. Zhenya leans down to kiss him because it's been far too long since he did so, and Sid pants against his mouth.

Zhenya pulls back. "You can come for me once more, yes? Do this for me?" Zhenya says and he turns up the setting.

Sid convulses, sobbing out, "I can't, G, I can't — "

"Sidney," Zhenya says quietly, turning Sid's face so he's looking at him. "You can do this for me."

Sid's breath is shaky and there are actual tears in his eyes now. "Fuck," he says his voice breaking, but he nods. "Okay."

Zhenya turns up the setting again. When Sid closes his eyes, gritting his teeth, tears trail down Sid's temples and Zhenya bends down to kiss them away.

Sid's mewling in the back of his throat, head tipped back and eyes shut, still jerking his hips as if to get away from the sensation.

Zhenya's hard again, and if Sid's _voice_ is going to sound as if he'd been choking on Zhenya's dick, Sid might as well actually do so. He jerks himself until he's fully hard and then swings his leg over Sid, shuffling up on his knees until he can tap his cock right against Sid's mouth.

"Open," he says, and Sid does, eyes still closed. Zhenya pushes in slowly until his balls are resting on Sid's chin and Sid's swallowing around him, moaning, before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting in again.

Sid swallows him down without any problem, only choking a little when Zhenya switches to the highest setting. Zhenya pauses for a moment before resuming fucking Sid's face, his mouth running the entire time.

"Fuck, Sid, what the fuck did I do to deserve you, you're so fucking beautiful," he pants out, and he continues, telling Sid exactly how perfect he is and who knows what else. He pulls out and pumps his cock a few times before he's coming all over Sid's face.

Sid blinks his eyes open, his mouth parted. "Geno," he says, and Zhenya leans down to kiss him again. Sid's still open-mouthed, making little hurt noises. He moves down Sid's body and Sid isn't hard yet, but Zhenya can fix that.

He closes his mouth around Sid's cock and Sid hisses, pressing down and away. Zhenya follows him, sucking softly, getting him wet. He keeps his mouth soft and pliant, and above him, Sid's turning his head right then left then right again, scrabbling to get away and unable to.

It takes time but it feels like victory when Sid's fully hard again. Sid's moans are higher-pitched now, less frequent, and Zhenya continues what he's doing, getting a little more aggressive, sucking a little harder and working his tongue under the head of Sid's cock.

Sid's mouth drops open, completely silent, his entire body bowing when he comes again, and this time, Zhenya hurriedly clicks the vibrations off, pulling the toy out of Sid's ass.

He wraps himself around Sid until Sid catches his breath, breathing softly.

"Feel gross," Sid mumbles, and Zhenya leans back to kiss his forehead.

"Because you are gross," Zhenya says, and Sid's face does something, as if he was trying to make a face and forgot how to do so halfway through.

God, he loves this man so much.

He kisses Sid's forehead again before sitting up. Sid reaches out and grasps his arm, making a noise of protest, and Zhenya looks down at him. "Sid, how I clean you up if you don't let me leave?" he says, smiling softly.

Sid blinks up at him, eyes hazy, and Zhenya can see him processing what's being said. He pouts and drops his arm, turning his face into the pillow so he's looking up at Zhenya with one eye. "Fine. Hurry," he grumbles into the pillow.

Zhenya gets to the bathroom and back with a warm washcloth in record time. He cleans up Sid's chest, the dip of his collarbone — fuck, Sid came hard — and wiping at Sid's cheek, tapping it, saying, "Turn face."

Sid does, and Zhenya wipes him clean. He makes as if to turn back but Zhenya stops him, instead tugging at the pillow underneath his head.

"What're you doin'?" Sid asks, glaring up at him, but he looks about as threatening and prickly as an angry kitten, so Zhenya isn't too worried.

"You wanna sleep on pillow covered in cum?"

Sid pauses. "Oh." He wrinkles his nose. "Ew, no." He lifts his head up just far enough for Zhenya to pull out the pillow, turn it, and slip it back under his head, then smiles. "Thank you."

He looks so relaxed and happy, Zhenya deserves to pat himself on the back. "Yes, yes," Zhenya grumbles, slipping under the sheets and pulling Sid closer. "I do all the work, you're so lazy."

"Well, we _have_ already established I'm the worst, so I don't know why that's surprising to you," Sid mumbles into his chest, throwing a leg across Zhenya's body.

They're not going to be able to stay like this for too long unless they want to die of heatstroke — they both run far too hot — but for now, Zhenya pays that no mind. He drops a kiss onto Sid's head and Sid lets out a happy little sigh, snuggling closer.

Zhenya purses his lips. He knows it was good for Sid, knows Sid would always be honest with him, knows Sid would probably break it down like a power play if he thought they weren't having the optimal sex — "Okay, G, stop there — you have to angle yourself _this_ way to hit my prostate, not the way you are; see that? And then you have to make sure you don't lose the rhythm." — but it's been a while and they did some new things and he has to know: "Good?"

Sid leans back and pulls his face down, kissing him softly before smiling. "The best."

**Author's Note:**

> never really written sex before so. y'know. if it sucks, sorry. actually, just -- sorry. 
> 
> sidenote: does anyone know how much "god" is invoked in russian cursing? because idk i know i use "jesus" and "god" a lot but is it also big in russia? taking into account the whole "soviet union" thing where religion wasn't exactly super encouraged, i'd think it wasn't very often. so geno was just constantly using "fuck" instead of anything more creative bc i don't know how russian cursing actually works. 
> 
> UPDATE 10/31: for those of you who were as curious as i was about russian swearing, it seems that russian swearing does _not_ , in fact, rely on invoking religious figures! [this](https://books.google.com/books?id=3CWHDAAAQBAJ&pg=PA164&lpg=PA164&dq=how+much+religion+is+used+in+russian+swearing&source=bl&ots=Dgj2aaXZ9a&sig=JXln8V51Ci2KutVCeOfmdJq5iU4&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjyuJes0ZvXAhUF6mMKHe3iByMQ6AEINTAC#v=onepage&q=how%20much%20religion%20is%20used%20in%20russian%20swearing&f=false) explains it a little more; it's a really interesting read and i'll probably read through more of it later. 
> 
> please let me know if you have any constructive criticism! always looking to improve. thanks for reading, and come join me on [tumblr](https://itsahockeyplay.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
